Talk:Wild kratts stories/fanfics/@comment-4927386-20120704210451
Ok, I still need to finish my story that we were on part 2 on Aviva's page, you know the one about what really ''happened when Kate was nine. PART 3: The reunion! Kate was on the African Savannah today. It had been 5 years since she has seen her family. She is persumed dead by the Wild Kratts Team. But all that will change today. And it all happened with a scream. Kate: (gasp) Kate istandly started running towards the cries. Kate: It's been 5 years, but I'd reconize that voice anywhere....IT'S MY SISTER, TAVEN! Kate ran to the top of the rock cliff that she had been playing by 5 years ago. Taven was running from Donita! It was just like what happened to Kate all over again. Kate: SHE'S BACK! No, I'LL NOT HAPPEN AGAIN! Donita had grabbed Taven by her shirt, Kate:'PUT DOWN MY SISTER!!!' Donita was so shocked she dropped Taven hard on the ground. Donita: 'KATE?!!' No! That's impossible! Kate ran down the cliff to her sisters side. Taven eyes were closed, and she was a little dazed. Kate: Taven? TAVEN! Taven: W..what? Kate? Is that you?! You're alive??!!!! Or we're both dead. Kate: No, I never died. I've been living with Mistiku. Taven: And....you never came back?! Kate: Well, I...Taven: When we needed you most! Kate: What do you mean? Taven: Uncle Martin's lost his sense of humor, Dad's been having terrible nightmares, and Mom has stopped inventing! Kate: 'WHAT?!''' Donita: I have to say, I'm quite shocked to see you to Kate...alive. Kate: Donita, I guess our relationship hasn't changed. Donita: Yes, but your family sure has. They're quite different then they were before. Who knew just on single act... Kate: Could cause a strong family to be torn apart. Donita: Who tore apart by not revealling the truth. Kate's eyes widened. Donita: You could've come back, you could've at least told them you were alive, instead what did you do......run away! Kate: Taven, I thought I was protecting you and my family from Donita by not coming back, but now I see that was a mistake I regret. I'm sorry. Donita: Oh. I bet your Mom and Dad would be touched to hear those words. Too bate they'll never hear you say it! Donita lunged towards Kate, grabbed her by her collar, and cornered her against the rock cliff.....again. Taven got worried and saw a stick laying next to her. Donita punched and it all went black. Aviva, again got worried. (more worried then before because it has happened before) and ran out to find Taven, Chris not far behind. Meanwhile, Kate was out cold on the ground. Taven: (shaking Kate) Kate? Katherine?! Kate: huh? Ow! my head. Taven: Sorry, I didn't mean to hit you with the stick too! Kate: What? Stick? Kate got up and saw Donita passed out in front of her, with a stick close by. Kate: (crying) T...Taven! Taven and Kate hugged tightly. Kate: (crying) I'M SO SORRY! Taven: You better be sorry! Kate looked at Taven, astonished. Taven: I'm the only kid in the Tortuga without a sister to fight with! Kate smiled and burst out laughing. Taven: (laughing) It's not funny! Kate: HA HA! That's the humor I've missed so much. Well, it's been 5 years. What do you think Mom and Dad will say when they see my face? Taven: Maybe you should turn around and find out. Taven pionted. Kate: What? Kate turned around to where Taven pionted and saw......Aviva and Chris standing there eyes widened, jaws dropped. Aviva: K...Kate?! Kate stood up. Kate: Yes. Long time no see. Kate blinked twice Chris: It's her! Only one person blinks like that. Kate: I'm sorry I didn't.....Huh? Aviva ran to Kate and hugged so tightly, Kate got lifted up in the air! Aviva: (crying) My little Mi'ha's come home! Chris hugged Kate just as tightly. So tightly, they all fell to the ground. Kate: Lets go home. They all walked back to the tortuga. Martin was at the entrance. Martin: There you guys are! I was.... WAIT! Is that......KATE KRATT?! Kate: Yes. It's me. She ran over and hugged her uncle, who hugged her back. Kate: Aunt Koki! She hugged Koki, Jimmy, Liz, Logan, and eventually, got dog piled by the rest of the kids. Martin: Hold on! Kate, there's someone I want you to meet. Nala! Nala came running. (Koki was pregnant with Nala when Kate "disappered") The Wild Kratts were united once again!